Fine Print
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: When Michiru admits to having a problem with Haruka, Rei thinks she may have a solution. But who said anything about signing a contract? Suggestive. Slightly PG-15. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Fine Print**

**By: Princesslady**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor moon or any of its affiliates.**

**--**

**Part 1: Michiru's problem**

**--**

I quickly tiptoed into the semi-quiet lecture hall unnoticed and placed myself in a vacant seat near the farthest window in the back of the classroom. I was all the way in the back of a hefty sized room and was now deaf of hearing because of my current position near a rumbling radiator and a smacking teenage girl that chews her gum like a cow grazing on grass; which was **their** fault by the way. Damn my stupid alarm clock for not waking me up on time. Damn me for forgetting to set the stupid alarm clock for not waking me up on time. Most importantly, damn me for letting myself become victim to Haruka's sweet and tender kisses the evening before that had me forget to set my stupid alarm clock that did not wake me up on time. Luckily, I got up in enough time to wash my essentials and dress in something that looked like it had some thought put into it- even though it was void of anything but. I was dressed in black sweats and a grey hooded sweatshirt- Haruka's that had "Tokyo High Track Runner" on the front written in silver and yellow bold letters. I meant to grab my sweat shirt but accidentally grabbed my lover's. She always leaves shit behind after our nightly rendezvous' together.

"Kaioh-san," it was my professor, Mr. Moro, with his booming voice that attracted the dozens of stares from my classmates. Haruka's was one of them. Damn that bitch. "Nice of you to join us."

I blushed and moved a stray strand of aquamarine hair from my face with a smile. I thought I was unnoticed. It must've been that damn creaking door that always makes sound when someone walks in. Damn rusty hinges and the poor maintenance. "I was late."

"I see." he folded his chubby arms over his protruding chest and grunted. He resembled an Asian looking Santa. "Mind sharing with the class why you were late?"

Oh sure. Let's see. My girlfriend was molesting me last night when I should have been studying and distracted me from getting my homework done; thus making me forget to set my alarm clock that ended up with me in the position I am in now. For the sake of time and my breath, I'll summarize.

"…I woke up late, sir. Gomenasi. Won't happen again."

"Better not. You are about to enter college soon Ms. Kaioh. College professors won't be as lenient as me."

"I know. I promise it won't happen again."

"I hope not. I expect more from my star pupil."

He turned his back from my impotent gaze and reassigned his attention back to the scribbled on chalkboard, finishing his lecture on _molecular science and how it shapes the way we interact with the world. _Honestly, I tuned him out after he began with the words "Molecules have their own purpose…" It was in the first line, so my attention was immediately lost soon after he had forgotten the fact that I was late and resumed his lesson. All I could focus on was the methods of revenge I would have to enact on that dirty blondish fiend when I get my hands on her little throat. It's her fault I am fucking late in the goddamn first place, and now has the nerve to grin about it. Stupid bitch! I am going to put her in her place during lunch. Just she wait.

**--**

"How is it my fault!?"

"You made me late this morning!" I yelled at her with a shake of my wrist and a wag of my index finger. It was a habit I picked up from my mother a few years back when she used to scold me for doing something wrong. Haruka thinks it's downright hilarious but I don't see the humor in it. "You distracted me!"

"Come on now, love." Haruka purred in my ear as she enveloped her arms around my waist in one swift movement. She felt terribly warm and cozy but I didn't tell her that. "Don't be like that. You had no complaints last night."

"Let me stir my coffee."

"Please." she scoffed and kissed me neck, "You hate coffee."

Okay, she has me there. BUT, this is espresso, the cousin of coffee. That counts for something.

"Go away, I was late because of you and your negligence."

"How so?"

"I was occupied last night and didn't set my alarm clock."

She chuckled and nipped on my earlobe in a seductive manner. "I know."

"Don't do this!" I exclaimed as I tried to keep my stern and serious expression.

I could NOT believe this was happening. I had my plan on making Haruka feel guilty all planned out for me and look where it gets me? The same EXACT position I was less than twenty-four hours ago; under Haruka Tenoh's hold with her sexy body pressed against mine. Irony is truly my friend indeed.

"Ruka…" I tried to wriggle out of the woman's strong hold, "Stop."

"Why?" she groaned and began to move her hands further south for exploration of familiar terrain, "It's fun messing with you."

"I am serious…"

"As am I."

"Haruka, please…." then I trailed off as my lover's expertly trained fingers disappeared beneath the thin fabric of my panties. I felt warm and appalled at the same time with the mixed feelings of rapture and fury all rolled into one. I let out a low moan as she began working her magic.

In my mind, I was screaming no and had Haruka resembling a scared little child in a corner with a 'DUNCE' cap on her head as punishment for being bad. In reality, it was vise-versa. I was the idiot that allowed my vice to act out her sinfully sadistic erotic acts upon my fragile body while I whimpered helplessly as result. She was the puppet master and I was just Pinocchio.

"Like that?" she groaned into my ear as she went deeper. "Mhm?"

"Ruka…"

"Tell me what you want, Michi."

I wanted her to stop her painfully pleasurable torture and allow me to finish my lunch in peace. We were in a public setting of the school cafeteria. Me standing in front of Haruka near the coffee and espresso machine with her hands wrapped around my waist is sure to draw eyes. My body, however, objected with a great deal.

"Ruka…people will stare…"

"Let them…" She whispered in my ear as his lost digit exceeded a record fast pace. I had to stifle a light moan from cascading around the airwaves with the quick placing of a handful of soft marshmallows in my mouth to silence me. Haruka chuckled and kept at her sinfully sweet movements that were ever so discretely hidden from the hundreds of eyes around us. My mind was saying no but my body was pleading yes. I was on the verge of falling off that cliff of anxiety and landing into an ocean filled with sweet release that would pulsate around me in a soothing rhythm fit for the most elaborate king or queen. I could feel myself near…

"Come for me Michi…"

My marshmallow fortress of silence was melting and my ever present moans grew louder. That sinister smile of my lover grew wider as I reached that peak.

"Let go for me."

Her husky voice awakened a sultry side of me that is ever rarely seen. I could not believe I was this weak in willpower!

"Michi…"

I grabbed the edge of the counter top as I felt that familiar pulsation course through my body in a passionate rhythm that made my legs go numb. My moans was deafened by the marshmallows as well as the kiss from my lover as that last flick went over my sensitive nub. I felt a hot wave of heat rush towards my cheeks as I tried to calm down slightly. Haruka's semi-fits of laughter and nonchalant attitude over what just happened did not help me at all.

"I'll see you at your house then?"

WHAT!?"

"What?"

She nodded and removed her hands from me. "For our study session."

"On?"

"Bio?" she said in a deadpanned voice that irked me. "I'll be over your house by five. Have snacks ready this time will ya'?"

NOW she wants to do some school work? That's convenient. Last time we tried that, I ended up late for class after a night filled with nothing concerning work.

"Ruka…"

"See you later then?"

"But….!" How could she just leave after what just happened? Did I miss something? "You….just….we….I…you…."

She chuckled and placed a small chase kiss on my cheek, shoving her hands in her uniform pants pockets with a small shrug. "I always distract you. It amuses me."

AMUSES!? WHAT THE HELL?

"Ruka!"

"Bye love."

And as I watched the only woman in the world that could make my intellect drop from Albert Einstein high to five year old toddler low in five minutes walk away, I realized that I had a problem and it concerned the only woman in Tokyo High that could turn even the straightest girl into a lesbian, Haruka Tenoh.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Much love to all the fans, readers, and reviewers! Peace and Blessings**

**--**

**Part 2: Rei's plan**

**--**

"What?!"

All I could do was nod meekly as I watched the swirling whirlwind of smoke from my hot-coca dance off into atmospheric oblivion. I could see Setsuna begin to shake her head in dismay as she flipped yet another ancient page in her History text book, turning to something dealing with the Roman Empire and Julius Cesar. She sighed and took a small sip from her cup of herbal tea.

"You and Haruka sure do have an interesting sex life. Mine is dull to nearly nonexistent."

"She molested me!" Why didn't anyone believe my story? I was the victim! Haruka took advantage of my helplessness and made home inside my panties, not the other way around. I am the innocent hostage and she is the intimate sexually aroused terrorist. "I was just stirring my drink and then out of the blue, she comes around and begins to finger me in front of the cafeteria."

Setsuna chocked and coughed momentarily on her tea before regaining her infamous stoic composure, gracing my presence with her emotionless face that secretly read: WTF.

One of her fine darkly shaded eyebrows arched up in question as she gave me an 'Er?' expression. "Michi, maybe you should _talk_ to her. That's what couples do. They _talk_."

Doesn't she think I tried that? Normal couples talk out there problems and have nice solutions. Haruka and I aren't normal. Not only are we a…_unique_ kind of relationship, one of us is only driven off hormones and the need for the extra 'kick' of an orgasm to function properly. Regular relationships are supposed to have two partners completely devoted to each while enjoying nice, leisure time and conversation with one another. Haruka and I only _talk_ when it comes to discussing position and speed. That is not normal at all.

"I tried but it always ends up with me in the back of her mustang…."

"Alright!" she cut-in quickly, holding her hands up in defeat. What the hell is her problem? She wanted to know after all. "I get the picture, but have you ever tried to lay down the law to Haruka? You both are in equal authority you know."

Sure, coming from the woman who hasn't had a main male figure in her life since when? Everyone knows Haruka is the 'man' in this relationship. Not only does she fit the part quite nicely, but she also knows how to please and provide like one as well. I would not call myself her bitch but…

"Setsuna, this is Haruka we are talking about. Who is in authority again?"

She sighed and blew a few stray strands of hair from dangling in front of her face. "Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Give me advice. You are the sagely advisor in our group of friends, you must have some advice to give me in my time of distress."

"Besides telling you to give none to Haruka, I have nothing up my sleeve."

"I always tell myself that but…"

"You succumb?"

"Yes." I whispered in defeat, blowing my hot-chocolate with a heft breath and taking a small sip. "I am pathetic aren't I?"

"No." She lied but played her nonchalant card to the fullest with her carefree attitude. She began flipping the pages to her text book again, making home to her herbal remedy soon after. "Just weak willed. You should really learn to put Haruka in her place."

"And how would I do that exactly?"

It is not like I am talking about some random run of the mill lover; I am referring to the one I gave my heart to on a silver pedestal. How can I possibly learn to be the lead bad-ass dominatrix Setsuna expects me to be?

"Ever thought of making her sign some kind of 'contract'?"

I jumped slightly at the obnoxiously loud voice that came surging from over my shoulder. Turning slightly, I saw that it was no one other than the younger level freshman and my good 'friend', Rei Hino. Kami how hated it when people would do that for an involuntarily cardiac arrest incident.

Setsuna chuckled and waved at the raven tendril first year as she invited herself to have a seat at the exclusive café table Setsuna and I shared. "Hello, Hino-Kun. How are you?"

She shrugged lightly and flipped back a wave of jet-black onto the back of the plushy cushioned third chair. "Fine, just came from tenth period Calculus. Migraine with numbers I tell you."

"I understand completely. I had that class junior year."

"Had Mr. Hagarashi?" Setsuna nodded at the question and the conversation continued. "Isn't he a pain in the butt?"

"Of course. Not to mention that his voice is so intolerable and feminine sounding." The elder senshi snorted at the thought and sipped on her tea. "God old days."

Rei giggled as she slouched over the freshly polished wooden table with her elbows planted atop of the shiny glass-top surface, face propped promptly atop of her petite hands as a small smile was graced my way. "So, back to you Michi. I couldn't help but here your conversation as I stood in line in the book section and I think I have a solution."

"A solution?" was I **THAT** damn loud? "What kind of solution?"

"Contract." She abruptly paused to retrieve a thick packet of pink and yellow printed papers from her backpack and gently set the seemingly heavy bunch atop of the table with a loud 'clap'. She smiled and took out a pen with a miniature devil hello kitty topper at the tip that read the words 'With this pen, shall be your doom' inscribed on the sides of the writing utensil. I got nervous. "I had law class this afternoon and for our mid-term assessment, we have to create a contract, have it become valid, and present it to the class."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Simple. You can be my project and your dilemma can be the guidelines of my contract."

"What?" I said more along the lines of 'you are kidding right?' rather than the notorious 'I don't understand' connotation. What did she think my life was a soap opera? "You are joking right?"

She shook her head no and smiled. "I am very serious. My project is the perfect solution to your nymphomaniac Haruka."

"How exactly?" I began flipping through the brightly colored packet. It was at least five inches thick.

"This contract will ensure that Haruka will not have any sexual relations with you a minimum of two weeks, if broken, percussions will be taken into action."

"So this is a real contract?" Setsuna butted in and Rei nodded with a small Cheshire grin. "Wow, interesting."

"Indeed." I added. "This seems…weird…but almost legit."

"Believe me Michi-kun, this ordeal is very legit and the contract will be acted out accordingly just like it would be if it were a 'real' one. Catch my drift?"

"Almost." I lied. Truth is, I understood completely but was skeptical about the whole thing. A contract that would restrict Haruka from acting on any sexual deeds with me for a minimum of two weeks? Could that even be possible? "I am uncertain about this thing Rei-chan. I don't know if I want to sign this, hell, I don't know if it'll work."

"Think on and let me know then." she smiled and grabbed a menu from the right of me with ease and precision, almost like she was too quick for me to see her. "You need both parties here for it to be valid anyway. Once you and Haruka agree, then we can talk and sign."

Both parties? That makes shit a **LOT** worse. On top of it all, my hot-cocoa is nowcold. Damn it all.


	3. Chapter 3

**--**

**Part 3: Angry Michiru**

**--**

"What is the main difference between a plant cell and an animal cell, Haruka? Write it out, draw a diagram, label the parts, its functions, and who discovered them all in twenty minutes."

"Too much work." The short-haired blonde demon whispered behind her fogged glass of hot-cider, taking a small sip then setting it back down upon the spherical wooden coaster on my night stand. It was her favorite autumn-winter time drink; the sort of tangy-sweet remedy she would always ask for upon request when having a rigorous study session or when it was just that damn cold outside. "How about we take another break."

I sighed, rolling my eyes gently, and set the aged Science text book down upon the overly extravagant comforter covered mattress beneath us. It was my bed, queen sized to be exact, and was decorated with numerous numbers of pillows in a wide array of vibrant and lively colors. The only thing that was solid or "plain" about my divan was the comforter itself. It was a one-toned, 400 thread count, Egyptian cotton bed spread in the boring, yet neutral, color of white. I personally liked it to say the least. The rainbow selection of pillows, light-blue and cream pigmented sheer curtains, and matching area rugs would have been extremely too loud if I didn't find out a way to mellow out my room in some form of fashion. Haruka, however, thinks the comforter is, as she would say, "…Ugh?" I don't see what could be so wrong with an all white bed spread? It's white for heaven's sake.

"We just had a break love." I moaned aloud, falling backwards into gravity and finding myself snuggled deep between the confinements of two of my softest pillows. They were the big kind that cost a lot of money to get, if you had it of course. Luckily, they were a present from my father so I didn't have to go out and spend a precious dime. "We have to work now."

"I know, but I can't think with all this…frustration."

The last word came out more like a growl than anything. I knew what Haruka was hinting at and it wasn't going to work. She had to be punished for making me her display of sexual affection in the school cafeteria. Like Setsuna had said: "I have to lay down the law".

"No Ruka." I sat up to the point where all my weight rested atop of my propped elbows and gave her direct eye-contact with concentrated severity. "No sex."

"None at all?"

"No."

"Not even a small dose?"

I shook my head slowly, feeling triumphant. "No."

She chuckled lowly and that made parts of my body come alive alone. Shivers rolled down my spine as I saw that lustful look she would always give me when she was horny come to life behind the shaggy bangs of her dirty-blonde hair. Gods…

"No sex huh, Michi?"

I nodded and held my firm disposition. "No. You came to study and that is exactly what we are going to do."

She chuckled again but this time slowly made moves closer to me, starting with her hand that she slowly crept upwards my cool thigh to disappear behind the curtain of my skirt. It was like watching an animal prey on its dying victim. Slow and deadly, exotic yet tantalizing. She resembled a hungry lioness that prowled with caution while I was nothing more than the naïve little deer, standing near a meadow and grazing on grass with no care what so ever.

"No sex?" she whispered as that hand found the hem of my panty. I gasped and bit my lip. "You sure?"

"Yes." I stayed strong despite her arousing advances and kept my stance. To say the least, my will-power was fading with every passing movement those expert fingers made beneath my green and red plaid skirt. They traveled from the laced hem of my panty, to inside the warmth my thin piece of cloth tried to keep enclosed, to becoming tangled in my intimate tundra of aquamarine curls, to gently kissing my ever-so-slightly scarlet _lips_. A soft moan escaped my orifice as I as all the strength in my body began to leave me. I was beginning to feel weak. Damn her….

"Doesn't seem like your body agrees."

Her voice was nothing more than a husky murmur as she finally found the opening she had prayed for, dipping in a single finger and begging to explore. I yelped out in immense pleasure and found myself giving into gravity once more to surrender to this utmost bliss. If there was one thing I could not live without, it was my girlfriend's finger expertise.

"Ruka…"

"Yes, Michi?"

"We need to study and do this…" but I couldn't continue. She had hit that special spot inside me only she knew where to look. It was the spot that would me orgasm the hardest. She found that by accident one night after one of my violin recitals and ever since, couldn't leave it alone. "Ruka."

"Yes, Michi."

"Book…studies…no sex."

"We aren't having sex love." she abruptly stopped her sinfully sweet movements to remove her hand from inside of my wet heat to take hold of my thickly shaped creamy thighs- to my dismay. She licked her lips gently and pulled me rather roughly to where her pelvis was located with severe alacrity, propping herself on her knees soon after to be in a more comfortable position. She was currently in a kneeling pose, hovering over my laid out body with my legs spread apart, eagle style, panties and my arousal markings showing in broad daylight with her hungry gaze taking the scenery all in. "At least, not yet." I could have orgasmed right then and there to the sweet and sultry sounds of her voice.

"Ruka." I felt the heat from my body rush towards my cheeks in a single heartbeat, knowing that my face was probably a new shade of crimson. "We…"

She smiled, leaned over gently, and kissed me; hands beginning to roam my womanly body in effort to finally finding my pillow hidden wrists. She brought them upwards and pinned them softly above my cobalt halo, breath raspy and face slightly flushed. "Let me make love to you."

"Haruka…"

"Let me, Michiru." she repeated. "I need you."

"Homework…"

"Let me love you Michiru."

I don't know how, but I blushed deeper and found myself magically nodding yes to my lover in an instant. I don't know what happened after that either, but as they say: "The rest is history."

* * *

**--**

_Now_, I regret it with so much immense passion, it's surreal. Not only are we late for class, but we had no ounce of Kami-foresaken homework. It was due today- at the start of class- and was a partnered assignment. Not only does that mean she will fail and get an automatic zero- that's nothing new- but so will I. I have an academic reputation to uphold that is slowly dwindling to nonexistent with every passing hour I spend with that…bitch. That blonde….

"Kaoh, Michiru."

I found myself looking deep into the amber eyes of my science instructor. I realized I had blacked out for a minute before the start of class, and was doodling "I hate Haruka" all over my once graffiti-free notebook. It was enough for him to raise an eyebrow but not say anything.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"Homework please? I didn't see it in the "Turn In" box."

All eyes were now plastered on me and my inconvenience as I gazed at my teacher's open, extended hand apprehensively. I never thought I would have a day in my life that would find me to say this, but…

"I….don't have it sir. I didn't do it."

That little climactic scene earned me a few gasps from my classmates, even from my instructor. The only person who was not surprised was Haruka, the little dirty-blonde racer sitting in the front row eating a damn energy bar. How I wanted to smack the flavor our of her mouth. It was her fault I didn't have it.

"Kaoh, Michiru. I certainly wasn't expecting this from you. Maybe your partner, Haruka, but not you."

I heard the slight sadness in his voice as he removed his _red_ pen from his starched pant pocket, uncapping it, and beginning to mark me down with…a check. The check stood for…**incompletion**. Something I never had gotten before. I felt tears wield in my eyes as the stifled cackles from my fellow students cascaded around me, their humor in this matter concerning my failure unknown to me. The last thing I saw was Mr. Maori shake his head in disappointment as he walked down the line to collect the remaining homework assignments. That made my blood boil in intense anger. It was one thing to make me late; it is another to sexually violate me in a public setting, but to fool around with my academic career, that was another category in itself. Haruka would definitely pay. I would get her where it hurts the most. Let her sit there and eat her bar. It'll come back and haunt her. Just she wait until I see Hino, Rei in the next five...four...three...two...one...

"See you all next Monday! Bring the homework!"

* * *

**--**

_Clause 1A: All parties connected in said contract must abide by all rules and legislations. Failure to act out any listed requirements results in legitimate consequences. Parties must also sign their names on the dotted lines marked with an (X). Contractor shall also sign and give legal representation to both parties for future reference._

"You want to do what!?"

"Sign that contract, Hino-kun." I smiled and flipped my aquamarine hair back with a small hand gesture. "You did offer it, no?"

"I did." She smiled and giggled ecstatically, clapping feverously as she bounced up and down in her seat. "But I thought you would never sign."

I dismissed the thought with a small flip of my dainty hand and a small chuckle. "Hino-kun, that contract of yours in a wonderful idea. I think it will be a wonderful lesson for Haruka…and myself." I added on the "myself" part to sound noble.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Really? You think it will work?"

I nodded and scooted myself closer to the thick raven tendriled female seductively. I always knew Rei was slightly on the bi-sexual side so I wanted to play that card to my advantage. "Do you have the document with you?"

She nodded nervously and turned around to retrieve her backpack, removing the thick packet of neon colored paper I saw the day before. "I have my pen too." she stated and took out her demonic hello kitty pen; setting it before me along with the contract. I didn't feel like reading so I just scanned for every place that required my signature. I kind of had a feeling Rei had already drawn out the guidelines for the contract because she had the unspoken notice that I would come back and agree to her rules. Sneaky one indeed.

"Great!" she smiled and took the contract from my reach, looking over it with concentration for any error. "All we need is my signature and Haruka's."

"No need." I whispered with malice and a small grin. "Already put her name down on the X that required it."

"Oh, alright then. Then all we need is my name and we are set."

The only thought that crossed my mind as I watched Rei sign her name on the line with that sadistic pen, was that Haruka was going to have a hard time these next two weeks and I was going to enjoy watching her squeal. I could have sworn I heard that damn pen laugh as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**--**

**Part 4: Game is Set**

**--**

_Clause 2B: All parties involved in said contract shall abide by all rules and regulations as stated in the __**FINE PRINT **__portion of the legal document. Upon signing, contractee(s) are fully aware of all repercussions and legislations regarding contract on date of legalization. _

"You upset Michi-kun?"

I felt her slender arms snake their way around my petite waist as her hands hooked together to make a locking motion beneath the hem of my blouse. She buried her face in between the crook of my neck and nuzzled her nose into the dark crevices of my aquamarine hair. I felt her take a small whiff of my natural odor and grin slyly as those clasped hands grazed lower, beginning to play with the elastic lining of my panty. She must have just come from gym. She is her horniest when coming from gym.

"Ruka, not now; we are in a library."

"Then I'll be quiet."

"I have a project."

"Need help?"

"Not your kind." My voice came of stonier than I intended and with that change in demeanor, came the alteration of my lover's expression. Shit, I did not mean to come off that brash.

"What's with you?" she unhooked herself from me and forcefully turned me around to make sudden eye contact. Judging by the severity in her voice and harsh grasps she just made on my fragile arm, she was getting angry. "You on your period?"

"RUKA!" Was not expecting that one. My face reddened to the shade of a cherry tomato. "What the hell!"

"You are moodier than usual. What's wrong?"

God, she was insatiable. "Can I not just be in a library doing something other than having sex with you?"

That sudden outburst earned a few disarrayed stares from nearby students to become locked, targeted, and interested in our present conversation. Haruka, however, is the type of person that does not like her personal life put on a silver pedestal for all to see. She fixed that little issue with a cold glance over her broad shoulder to the whimpering little puppies and graced their presence with a swear word or two. I completely forgot we were supposed to be no higher than a murmur when present in the library, but with Haruka and her constant mood swings that were enough to cause insanity, you cannot help but raise your voice to command and demand attention.

"Let's go out in the hall and discuss this further." she whispered in a husky voice as she grabbed my clothed arm and began walking towards the neon red 'EXIT'. "I don't want my business out in the open like this."

"I have homework, Ruka. I don't have time to play your sex toy today."

She frowned at that. "Do you think that's all you are to me?"

"I know I am more than that, it's just…" I abruptly stopped to catch my breath in mid-sentence while snatching my arm from her strengthened grasp. We were beginning to attract more stares from the curious student population. I lowered my voice. "I'll text you later at a more convenient time."

"No, tell me now."

"Haruka, please. I have a science project due next week and I need all the study time I can possibly gather.-"

"Cut to the main point Michiru, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Her voice became laced with bona fide irritation and her stiff body language read alarming _DANGER _signals-even through the confinements of her boy's school uniform. Her face was solid with intensity and sternness, her eyes reading anger, frustration, and… hints of sadness. I knew her instant change in mood swings all too well to ignore the invariable changes.

"Why are you getting upset?"

"Why are you so goddamn moody?"

"Hypocrite are we not?" My anger was becoming evident, my rise in body temperature apparent due to the reddening of my slender face. I felt my hands instinctively curl into small fists as my feet deepened their hold onto the multi-colored fragments of the atrocious library carpeting. She knew how to push my buttons quite well. "You should be the last to talk about being moody."

"Michiru, just level with me."

"I told you I have a science project so, therefore, I can _not_ have sex with you right now."

"What do you think I am Michiru; an impeded freshman? I understood the science project notion just not why the hell you think of yourself as my sex toy."

My words were formed to be spoken but none came out. Nothing I was planning to say seemed to be the solid evidence of what I was truly feeling about the relationship between Haruka and myself. There were times when I felt that she genuinely cared about my feelings and valued my part in our taboo relationship of love and wits. Other times, which occurred most often, it seemed as if I was only in her arms only to be in her bed later that certain evening. She had dozens of women, ranging from straight to transgender, wanting to be in her presence. There was something about the shaggy blonde that commanded attention while earning undeniable dominance and inequitable respect. Flocks of horny girls came rushing to be attended. A simple touch of her hand laid across the soft and subtle feel of their cheek could send them into orgasm, and Haruka enjoyed every moment of it with an egotistic air. I do not know why, but it made me feel jealous and slightly inane for thinking in such a way; but it could not have been helped. My girlfriend was flirtatious, and as much as she claims its harmless and nothing more than a good time, I think twice.

"Haruka…" I sighed and ran a single hand through my thick tendrils. "Again, I'll text you later."

"No."

"No?"

"No." she repeated in a hushed tone and grabbed my wrist roughly, yanking me toward her slender yet strong form in one brisk movement that raised the eyebrows that concentrated on our display. "Tell me now."

Haruka was always one to flaunt her _ownership_ of me in public. The entire school- including staff and faculty- knew we were an item but I did not think she would take it this far. "Tenoh Haruka!"

"Michiru, please…" she whispered in my ear as she kissed my hoped lobe delicately. It made me shiver. "Just tell me."

"In front of everyone? I think not!"

"Whisper it then."

"Haruka…" my mind was going a million miles per second. Thoughts ranging from explicit to overly sadistic were pacing through my head at a rate I could not keep up. I did not know if I wanted to strangle the runner or kiss her passionately with enough intensity to make her fall to the floor in moments. She made me become aroused by her concern and fiercely aggressive behavior. How am I supposed to think logically when she has me 'trained' to get horny at the smallest sign of intimacy?

"Rule number one is broken!"

And then it happened. All too fast. That _voice_ was a whirlwind that caught me off guard.

Eyes and hears left us and went to the figure standing in the library doorway holding a stack of familiar colored paper and a demonic pen gently laid atop with a small rolling motion here and there. It could not be… "Punishment 1A is now in effect!"

"Punishment 1A? What the hell is…FUCK!" Haruka immediately removed herself from me at the first sign of a fast pacing vibration with a single violent jump and began to remove her school blazer with intense haste. The girls in the library began to fan themselves dramatically and cross their legs slyly from beneath the wooden table. "WHAT THE HELL!? THAT HURT!"

"It's punishment for any sign of sexual contact with the victim." Rei Hino stepped closer to the fuming Haruka and smiled mischievously. Oh hell, I forgot to tell her! "Clause 2B states and I quote:

_All parties involved in said contract shall abide by all rules and regulations as stated in the __**FINE PRINT **__portion of the legal document. Upon signing, contractee(s) are fully aware of all repercussions and legislations regarding contract on date of legalization. _

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"The contract Michiru signed earlier today regarding your sex obsession."

"SEX?" She glanced at Rei and then directed her heated glare to me. "OBSESSION?"

"Yes." Rei continued. "Sex Obsession. Michiru came to me distraught and angry that you would take advantage of her body for your own pleasure and would like for it to stop."

Haruka's burning glare never left my fallen eyes as I watched my feet shuffle the carpet. God, in front of the scouts, I am the mature one with the sassy and classy attitude. Alone, I am pathetic. "Really?" she questioned. "When did Michiru tell you this?"

"I over heard her talk to Setsuna about your problem and I offered her a solution. She agreed, signed a contract, and now its valid and in full effect. Now, if you would want to avoid punishment, I advise you to stop any further sexual contact with Michiru."

"I did not sign any fucking contract!"

"Michiru did in place of you." Rei stated matter-of-factly. "And with that, the contract is valid."

"HOW!?"

"_Clause 2B- section 4, line 6, paragraph 10: Any member of second party's relation may sign in place of contractee if not present during legalization and authorization of contract. I.E Spouse, family member, or legal guardian"_

"You can not be serious!" Haruka sighed as she ran an exasperated hand over her face in aggravation. "This can not be fucking real."

"Oh but it is." The raven-haired girl smiled and giggled. "Now, that you are aware of the contract, please abide by the rules so no more 'shocks' will take effect."

Haruka caught the play on words and bent down to retrieve her forgotten blazer from off of the library floor; observing it carefully and finding the source of her pain. "Shock tranquilizer!?"

Rei nodded. " It measures your heart rate and calculates levels of arousal as well; thus giving me the knowledge of your evident 'horniness'. It is only the first stage of punishments. Second time this happens, something far worse will occur."

"No worries." Ruka smirked and looked at me menacingly. My throat felt dry. "I won't lay a hand on her."

"Good, oh by the way. The tranquilizer in sewn deep into the fabric of your blazer, so the only way to remove it is by amputation. Also, if you manage to do that, there are others planted in other items of your clothing so I advise you to watch what you do."

The game was set.

**A/N: Thank you to my loyal reviewers and my readers. You all keep this story going and I appreciate the comment and feedback from each and everyone of you. I will try to keep them more in character. After reading over the piece, I do see how they can be labeled 'OC'. I will try to show more of Michiru's 'Dominant' side in upcoming chapters. Thanks much for the love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**--**

**Part 5: Two can play that game**

**--**

_Clause3A: Any contractee(s) that willingly flirt, sexually arouse, or give any bodily language that knowingly arouses another person not in said contract for personal enjoyment will be given punishment 23G67-P._

Haruka and I had not spoken for the rest of the day since the little library incident and it was eating out my soul until I was nothing more than a useless shell. I had to conclude that I was surely pathetic. I could literally find myself hyperventilating when she would brush right past me whenever our eyes did meet and our presence was close enough to touch. Those once loving and tender eyes were now filled with hate and anger as she used everything within her not to speak, or even glance in my direction. I even had sixth period Latin with her and we always would sit together- me doing the work as she either ate, slept, text on the phone, or prepare for her future track or drag races; but I did not mind, I enjoyed it because she would pull her weight in gym class when I needed it. Instead, she chose to sit with Aoike, a freshman Haruka knows has had a crush on her since her Juban days. Because of her, I was unfocused for the remainder of the school day and failed my daily assignments…miserably. Maybe if she did not make that little blonde haired twerp giggle so goddamn loudly during class, I would have at least gotten no less than a 'C' on the quizzes.

"Michi-kun!" I abruptly stopped walking along the schoolyard's cobblestone pathway and turned around to face the voice of Setsuna, coming out from her last class for the day. "Glad I could catch you.," she breathed out quickly. I do not understand why the elder senshi insists on wearing pumps to school.

"You alright Setsuna-san?"

She nodded as her breathing regained its normality. "I did not see you all day. Last I saw you we were in the coffee shop discussing your problem."

I blushed at the memory. It was the day I convinced myself my relationship with Haruka needed immediate damage control; it was also the day my problem with that stupid contract began. Kami, What have I done?

"Yeah, I remember."

"So…" she pressed on and began walking, me following in tow as we trailed the schoolyard and explored peaceful ambience of autumn to the sounds of her heels meeting cobblestone. "What happened?"

Where do I begin? I signed a contract that forbade any sexual contact, had my lover hate me for it, she got tasered by Rei, almost molested me in a library behind a mammoth size shelf of encyclopedias, and we had our first public fight…ever.

"Well, for starters, Haruka and I are not talking right now."

"What?"

I nodded and continued walking. "I made her angry."

"How?"

"I signed the contract Rei proposed."

"The one that would solve your sexual problems with Haruka-san?"

I nodded swiftly and let out a small but hefty sigh the senshi's direction. At first, it seemed like the best option I had when dealing with my nymphomaniac girlfriend, but just reading her facial and bodily expressions when she found out from someone other than me made me feel lower than dirt. I wanted to tell her how I was feeling when she would use me only for orgasmic release or just for the hell of it, but whenever I could want to talk to her she would just either tune me out or ignore the problem altogether. Sometimes, she took it as far as even ignoring me to avoid us having a real conversation. I know Haruka is not one for having serious conversations when it comes to our relationship, but there are times when I expect her to become serious and take my thoughts and feelings into future consideration. I should not have to resort to an outside source when in search of a conclusion to our marital problems.

"Wow Michi."

"I know." We stopped about halfway down the school courtyard and found a small stone bench to rest upon. I placed my briefcase along the side of the cool stone and took a seat upon the surface. It was facing a Koi pond that had begun to become draped in the bright orange and yellow leaves of autumn. I saw a small fish swim around the leaves and hide under stray Lilly pads to avoid any other foliage showers. "Maybe I should call off the contract."

"Why?" Setsuna took as eat besides me and draped an arm over my shoulder. "I thought this is what you wanted."

"I wanted Haruka to realize I was not her play toy, not to ignore me and pretend I do not exist."

"Maybe this is the punishment she needs, hm?"

I shook my head and felt the warm pools of tears begin to form in the crevice of my eyes. I promised myself I would not cry no matter what happened and this is what happens. My relationship is soon to be in shambles and it is all thanks to this stupid contract.

"I have to call it off."

"Michi…"

"Setsuna I know this may sound pathetic but I love Haruka and I cannot deal with her ignoring me like this. I have known her since Juban Junior High and ever since our first kiss, I knew she was the one. I have to apologize and make her talk to me."

The elder senshi sighed and nodded while gracing a small yet noticeable smile. "If you feel it is best."

"Do you?"

"I think you should wait this out for the duration of the contract to test how strong your relationship is. If she really loves you, she'll wait two weeks before she can lay another finger on you."

As much as I did not want to believe Setsuna, she did have a valid point. If Ruka really did love me, she could wait out two weeks and become celibate. That would be her ultimate test in determining if she is as loyal as she claims to be. However,…did I have the courage to put her through that torture? Haruka is naturally just a sexual being. She cannot help the libido she posses. Did I have the right to test our relationship like this?

"Sleep on it Michiru." Setsuna smiled and pulled me in for a warm hug. she smelt of _Vera Wang_ perfume and cider. "I personally think this is a good thing for you two."

"Really?"

She nodded and stood, dusting off her skirt and blouse from imaginary dust and grime. "I do. Haruka needs limits set. She needs to know you two are in equal partnership. Besides…" she grabbed her bag and winked, " you know she is only sexually active with you. Sure she flirts and leads women on but does she really give them their satisfaction?"

I smiled and stood as well wiping the small tears from my eyes, feeling relieved and assured. "You are right. Haruka does not mess around with anyone but…"

'_Oh Tenoh Haruka, please go lower…ooohhhh…..yes….right there….mmmm….'_

My heart suddenly dropped as my skin went cold as ice. I held my breath and could feel the harsh pounding of my heart in my ears. Either there is another Haruka Tenoh that attends our school or my girlfriend is two-timing me with another woman.

'_You like that Aoike?'_

'_Yes…AHHH…..Oh yes….faster….please faster….'_

No, my worst thoughts were assured. Tenoh Haruka was certainly cheating on me with…a freshman. They were doing Kami knows what. Faster? You like that Aoike? What the hell?

"Um…" Setsuna coughed lightly and blushed a shade of pink. "Maybe we should go and talk to her later. I am sure this is a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?"

The woman nodded and forced a smile. "I am sure they are playing a friendly game or are doing some sort of school project."

'_Haruka…(pant) (pant)….I am about to CUM…Ahhhhh….'_

"Or…." Setsuna was about to say something else but I shot her A serious glare that showed that I was not in any mood for fun and games. She stepped back a few inches and sheepishly grinned. "I will just go. I will call you later this evening Michi-kun."

Aoike's orgasm was concocted in with the loud knocks of Setsuna's heels on the cobblestone ground, so it was a bit difficult to find the young girl's voice. As the knocking faded, the sultry sounds of my girlfriend and Aoike were softly, almost silently, cascading throughout the schoolyard, mixing in with the mid-afternoon breeze and rustling of dead leaves. I was too angry to bring tears to my eyes. I could do nothing more, could not think nothing less than what to do when I saw Haruka.

Behind a thick veil of cattails was my girlfriend and Aoike, lying on a plaid blanket with disheveled papers, books, and articles of Aoike's clothing around their proximity near the gated back entrance of the schoolyard . It took a few minutes to find them due to the size and width of the schoolyard, but I eventually stumbled across a pair of white panties and knew, due to experience, that they were close by. I wanted to storm in and unleash my rage and anger, but at the same time I wanted to cry and run home to delete Haruka's number and burn everything I had that reminded me of her. How could she betray me like that? It had not even been a day and she was already in between the legs of another woman.

"Haruka…" I saw Aoike blush and snuggle deeper within the blazered chest of my lover. I grew enraged. "I think I love you."

I saw the blonde grin and fold her arms behind her head in satisfaction. "I know."

What the fuck! Is that how she acts when I tell her I love her?

"Haruka…" Aoike smiled, "Do you love me?"

My heart stopped. I swear I was going to pass out. I was near fainting. She tells me on rare occasions that she loves me. Is it just words with no meaning? Is she just telling me what I want to hear? Does she love Aoike?

The shaggy tomboy propped herself on her knees and looked the freshman in the eyes. I held my breath. "Aoike, I do…"

"OH MY GOD, YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS LOOKING AT US!"

Then our eyes met. My dark cobalt ones meeting with her light brown ones. I did not flinch the least bit but felt myself losing the battle of withstanding the urge to shed tears as I slowly watched Aoike scramble to redress herself. She loves…Aoike.

"Michi…" I saw her mouth out but I did not give her the satisfaction of seeing me begin to cry. I turned away and found myself making a break for it. I knew I could not outrun her but I sure as hell needed to try. I dropped my briefcase on the way out the schoolyard and did not bother to turn back and retrieve it. I had to get away. I had to run away. I could not face her after what she had done. She betrayed me. I could have sworn I heard her call after me but I faded out everything. I just raced towards the setting sun and tried my hardest to run home without her catching me. Everything inside the world was dead to me and all I wanted to do was go home.

"Michiru!"

I was almost to the front of the school…a few feet from being able to cross the street before evening traffic began but I felt a harsh hand grab me from my blouse and pull me backwards. I knew it was Haruka.

"Michi, stop!"

I struggled to break free but she was too strong. My effort was useless. "Let me go!"

"Michi, please."

"NO!" I did what instinct told me to do and turned around and slapped her hard in the face. A few students saw our little display and stopped to observe. I did not care though. I was to infuriated to pay attention to anything else. "Go away! Go do Aoike or something. Here I am feeling sorry for you and I find out my girlfriend is cheating on me with a goddamn freshman."

There was silence as I watched Haruka slowly release me to feel her cheek. There was a single scratch upon her heated flesh and a small stream of blood began to trickle down and fall onto the cement pavement. I must have clawed her with my nails when I slapped her.

I turned away so she would not see my running mascara. She loved Aoike….

"Do not bother calling me Tenoh Haruka. Do not even bother coming to my home. Just….go away."

"Michi…"

"_Haruka!" _She turned to find Aoike running up to the scene, sweaty, disarrayed, and blushing. With everything and everyone out in the open, everyone could piece together what happened.

"Aoike," she scolded with immense amounts of anger, "Not now."

"But…"

"Don't get mad at her!" I shouted, brining attention to me. "You did this. You cheated on me!"

"It just happened!"

"That is your excuse? It just happened?"

"You were not even supposed to be outside this early…"

"I got called out by Hino Rei. She told me I could leave earlier with a written note from the principal stating I could go into the schoolyard early. I am glad she did or else I would have cracked and called off the contract!"

Haruka's face grew flustered and angry. "There never should have been one in the first goddamn place! How come you did not come to talk to me?"

"You never listen!" I shouted. More people began to crowd around us in a rather large circle and listened intently. "You only manipulate me for sex!"

"That's a lie and you know it Michiru!"

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" That familiar voice rang out again and all attention was now focused on the little raven tendriled senshi making her way into the front 'row' of students for a better view. "MOVE!"

"Rei…." Haruka growled, narrowing her eyes on the younger female.

"Move along, nothing to see here!" she yelled. At first, the students were still standing around for the remainder of the fight, but the scouts temper sent them flying in different miscellaneous directions. She turned to me, Haruka, and the freshman. "What's going on?"

"ZAP HARUKA!" I shouted. "She cheated on me! Zap her until she becomes paralyzed."

Rei smirked and flipped back a wave of her dark locks. "I already punished her. The noted I gave you was so you can go in the courtyard and find her with Aoike. She broke a rule in the contract, so her punishment got worse."

"Hino Rei!" Haruka's temper flared as she used every ounce of willpower within her to hold back punching the younger female. "You…bitch."

"I know." she gulped and stepped back. "But you had to face the consequences. You broke the rule and I warned you that the punishments were going to get worse."

"How did you…." I began to ask but she cut me off.

"Nope. I do not reveal my secrets. Haruka, you broke one of the most deadliest rules so now you had to have a punishment to coincide."

"Fucking up my relationship was punishment?" Haruka was now face to face with the small girl and now held her by her blouse collar. A small hoard of students were beginning to form again around us in anticipation for a fight, but I had to stop this. Haruka was angry enough to really bring harm the poor girl.

"Stop Ruka!" I pulled her away with force I did not even know I could muster and forced her to look at me. "Do not hurt her! You fucked out relationship, not Rei! Lay a hand on her and I swear to Kami I will gather every ounce of my strength and fight you myself."

I knew I would lose but I could not allow anything to happen to Rei. She was just here to help. Haruka grew quiet but still was inflamed with anger. I just simply walked away from her and strode right up to Rei, looking her in the eye before pulling her school uniform tie to bring her in for a passionate kiss. The boys behind me cheered and the girls all gasped and took pictures with their phones. I was done crying. I wanted to get even.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 5: I bust the windows out your car**

Haruka had called twenty times and sent me almost thirty text messages in the past three hours. I didn't bother answering nor reading any of them. Ever since the kiss with Hino Rei, things become awkward between us. We have not spoken in three days. Rei, personally, did not mind the kiss and looked at the situation as if she were a ploy in my attack on Haruka. She was actually. I did not think the least bit when I pulled the senshi in for that kiss. I acted simply on impulse. I didn't even enjoy it. It was nothing like mine and Ruka's; passionless, lifeless, and cold to say the least.

I could not shake the expression I saw Haruka graced as I pulled away from Hino Rei from my memory, her face reading hurt, fear, anger, and betrayal before she looked away at the equaled stunned Aoike. Hino Rei and I simply stared at each other for a few moments before our cheeks flushed with a tinted hue. The small hoard of students did not make anything better either. There were loud chants that screamed "Kiss her again." to "Lesbians gone wild!"- Mostly from the men in the small group. I turned to look at my Ruka but she could not face me. Her face grew stoic as her body became tense, her eyes not daring to connect with mine. I heard Aoike try and say something soothing but Haruka shot her a cold, deathly glare as she turned on her heel and headed in the opposite direction. I knew Haruka, I knew her better than herself at times, and I knew she was deeply hurt. As badly as I felt, I could not allow myself to apologize for kissing Rei. The fact still remained that she cheated on me, with a first year of all women. She started this, not me.

I turned my phone off and placed it in my purse, anxiously waiting for the final bell to ring. It was Saturday and I was ready for Sunday. I needed a day off from school; I needed to rest my head. I looked to Haruka's seat, it stood empty. It had been empty for two days now. I could hear people mutter softly about the public fight we had three days before and wonder if that had anything to do with her sudden absence. Knowing Haruka, she was off racing in an illegal drift race for some fast cash and to relieve some built-up stress. After that, she would go celebrate with the men at some club and receive sensual dances from the many women around them. Haruka was always popular with the guys and they were all she associated herself with, besides Setsuna and myself. I cringed at the thought of another woman intimately pleasing Haruka, my mind beginning to play sexually explicit music as half-naked women danced on her lap and undressed. I knew at the moment I should not have been angry. Whatever Tenoh Haruka does in her spare time is her business. It was not even certain if we were still a couple or not.

A hand was gently placed my shoulder. "Kaioh, you alright? You been awfully quiet today."

I faked a smile and nodded towards my instructor. "Hai. Yokoto-sensei, I am just a bit tired as all."

He raised an eyebrow skeptically and moved around, sitting atop of one of the empty desks in front of me, crossing his muscular, thin legs. I looked away into one of the many windows that were barricaded along the wall. The sun was beginning to set as the mid-autumn breeze began to pick up speed. Today was the coldest day of autumn yet. Winter was surely brewing. "I know it is not my business to be in my student's personal lives, Kaioh-san, but would your change in mood be due to the fight you had with Tenoh Haruka earlier this week?"

"No, not at all." I lied. "I am fine Yokoto-sensei. I am just tired."

"Can we be a bit less formal Kaioh-san?" I nodded. He continued, gently. "Michiru, you are one of my top students. I may not know you on a personal level but I know enough to know when something is bothering you. Are you certain there is nothing you want to talk about?"

He was right. He was one of my favorite teachers after all and we had a respectful friendship if anything other than a student-teacher one. He may not have known a lot about me, but he knew enough. Still, there were even things I would not talk to my close friends about, let alone him. My relationship with Tenoh Haruka was one of them. "Really, sensei, I am ok. Haruka and I are just fine." I was lying through my teeth and part of me knew he knew too.

He gently smiled and patted me on the head. The final bell finally rings. "If you are absolutely certain Michiru, I won't pester you about it."

He removed himself from the desk and proceeded leaving the classroom with the rest of his students. I held my hand in my hands, my aquamarine hair curtaining my face slowly. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to break something, anything. I have not talked to Haruka in three days, and given that she had tried to call dozens of times earlier today, today was the first and only day out of the three she had even tried to reach out to me. Maybe she was calling to get her things from my house. Or maybe she was calling to see when I could give her back the key to her apartment. So many thoughts raced through my mind, I began to feel dizzy. I felt like vomiting.

I grabbed my things and quickly raced to the ladies restroom. I stared in the mirror for what seemed like hours before bending over the washbowl and splashing my face with water. What if Haruka was calling me because she wants the gifts she gave me over the years back? What if she was calling me to tell me she wanted Aoike instead of me? What if she was hurt? What if she was going to move away? What if-

I was cut off at the sound of a stall door closing violently. I nearly jumped. I had no idea someone was in here. To my surprise- and dismay-it was Aoike. She and I starred at each other intently for what could have been hours, she being the first to move and stand in front of the sink bowl. She started washing her hands, ignoring me. There was obvious tension and to think it was over Tenoh Haruka.

"May you pass me a paper towel please?" she asked softly, this time not making eye-contact with me. I turned around and noticed I was blocking the dispenser. I grabbed a few and handed them to her. "Thank you." She meekly replied, still not looking at me.

"You're…welcome."

There was a blanket of silence. She finally spoke first. "Nice skirt."

I looked down at my uniform. I had on my normal green and burgundy plaid school skirt with my school blouse. She was trying to make small talk and I have no idea why, but that angered me. "Thank you."

"It goes well with your hair."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"_Haruka thinks_ so too." I curtly replied. She quickly turned to me and frowned. I began to gather my things to leave but she pulled my wrist to stop me. I turned around, ready to slap her before I saw that she was crying. My temper simmered. "Aoike-"

"It's not like I forced her, you know! She came onto me and told me she has been watching me from afar. I asked her about you but she told me not to worry about that and then one thing led to another and before you know it, this happens!" she sobbed, almost uncontrollably. I almost felt sorry for her. My nurturing side wanted to envelope her within my arms and whisper to her that everything was going to be alright, my demonic side wanted to strangle her anyway, sob story or not. "I knew you two were still together, and I am sorry for being apart of her deceit; But, I too, love Tenoh Haruka and I will do anything to have her be mine!"

That last part caught me off guard. I smirked. "What makes you think you could ever be _worthy_ enough for her? You are simply a first-year, not even a full-fledged woman yet."

"The better question is, what makes you better than me in the first place!"

There was another moment of silence, longer than the first. I turned to look away. Truth was I had no definite answer to that. I did not know what Haruka saw in me that she did not see in Aoike. Lately, all I have been to her was a sex toy. If she was so easy to make love to Aoike, how was I any different? I grabbed my purse and backpack and stormed out the girl toilet, hurriedly walking so I could not have that little…_bitch _catch up. With shaking hands I quickly buttoned up my coat and put on my mittens. I really did need to go home.

I heard Setsuna's voice call after me as I barged through the front entrance, heading in no particular direction. I just needed to get away. I could hear her heels begin to click along the tiled floor of the school corridor, but I did not wait for her to catch up. Instead, I raced towards the street and restlessly waited to get across and get on the train to go home. It was, until, I saw a familiar car.

I stopped and saw Haruka leaning against the passenger car door with a hoard of women around her. She was attracting much more attention than usual and it irked me. Her white button down shirt was loose three buttons as her favorite cross pendant necklace hung gracefully around her neck, the cross gently laying on her exposed skin. Her jeans hugged her frame perfectly and gave her an even more masculine figure as the light-brown suede jacket she donned openly gave her masculine sex appeal. She was wearing her one stud earring and thin gold chain bracelet, giving her an even manlier look. I couldn't take my eyes from her figure either, so how could I blame the six, seven girls crowded around her?

I looked down and slowly began to walk away, hoping she would not see me through her crowd of 'groupies'. That, however, did not work as well as I hoped.

"Michiru." I heard her voice, _that _voice. I stopped walking and stood silently, still not turning around. "I called you several times today."

"I know." I spoke softly, almost inaudibly. I still was not turned around.

"You didn't want to answer?" she asked coldly. My blood-pressure rose quickly.

I finally turned to face her, my eyes focusing in on hers. The small swarm of women quickly moved away. "Actually, I was in class. Some people don't want any distractions while they get an education, Tenoh!" She narrowed her eyes at me. "What the hell do you want anyway? Why are you here? You have not been here in two days."

"I had business to take care of."

"Like what?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with for starters." I gasped softly and looked at the cold pavement, watching the orange and brown dead leaves dance with the wind. I don't know why that stung me the way it did, but hearing her talk to me like that really…hurt. "Secondly, I came to get my apartment key from you. I need it for _someone else_."

Someone…Else?

I looked at her. "Who?"

"Don't concern yourself, Kaioh-san; give me my damn key so I can leave. I have to be somewhere in a half hour."

She called me…Kaioh-san. I looked downwards again, this time angrily. How dare she. How _dare _she! "You will never address me like I am one of your…_yarimans_ Tenoh Haruka! I am your girlfriend!"

"_Were_ my girlfriend." She corrected, Her voice cold, almost stoic as she looked at me flatly. I heard a few of the girls say something but I paid them no mind. They had nothing to do with the spectacle Haruka was putting me through.

"So, you are breaking up with me?"

"We broke up the moment you kissed Hino, Rei."

"You had sex with Aoike!" I yelled. "Aren't you being a hypocrite!"

"You know how I feel about having my business out in the open Michiru!" her voice matched mine. She removed herself from her car and stormed up to me, towering over me, glaring angrily. If I was not so angry, I would have been at least the slightest bit intimidated. "You told Hino Rei I was a sex addict?"

"I think you are! You seriously only think about sex when you are with me!"

"No, I don't Michiru and you know this. You were more than my lover, but also a dear friend."

"Friends don't use friends for sex Haruka!" I was so angry I began to tear up. We were beginning to form another crowd. This time, Haruka noticed and ended things quickly. "Haruka-"

"Give me my key, Kaioh-san."

"Haruka-"

"My key."

"Haruka, onegai, just-"

"My key." She asked for again, this time her voice growing even colder than before. I swallowed hard before I reluctantly reached in my purse and removed my keychain. I took off the silver key and handed it to her. "Thank you." she replied. That was it.

I looked away and saw Setsuna standing within the small crowd of people in her softball uniform and heels. She must have saw me storm out as she was in the mists of changing. I started to cry and she rushed to me, throwing down her mitt and bat, holding me tightly as Haruka simply glared.

"Haruka-san, I think you and Michiru should discuss this another time, ne?"

Haruka didn't say anything. She did what I never thought would be possible. Pulling me from Setsuna's grip, she yanked my limp body closer to hers. I heard a few of the women watching us moan as the male student body began to coax her on. I looked into her light-brown eyes expecting to see love, even a tint of sadness. Instead, I was greeted with pure hatred and malice as she ripped the scarf from around my neck and threw it into the wind. I watched it blow away, now afraid. She diverted her attention my gold necklace, the one I _always_ wore. It was the heart-shaped locket she had given to me as an anniversary gift two years ago. My heart dropped. With one swift movement, she yanked the gold chain from my neck and pushed me back into Setsuna's arms, causing us both to loose balance slightly as we fell backwards. Everything became dead silent.

"Haruka!" Setsuna screamed. "What the fuck is wrong with you! Why are you being so cold?"

She did not answer. She nonchalantly stuffed the gold chain into her jean pocket and began to walk towards her car, signaling one of the random 'groupie' girls to hop in the front seat. The little cunt happily obliged.

I was heartbroken but overall, enraged. As much as I wanted to shed the tears I fought so hard to cease from forming, I wanted nothing more than to hurt that blonde…_bitch._ A few people rushed over to help me and Setsuna up, but I ignored them and brushed them away, racing towards the forgotten baseball bat. I removed my winter coat and allowed myself to be exposed to the cool evening air. I tightly gripped the cold metal rod and stood there, waiting for Haruka to notice me. She turned and looked at me menacingly before she spoke.

"You and I both know you aren't going to do anything with that thing so put it down before you hurt yourself."

That truly showed how much she knew about me. I lowered my head and grinned. I heard Setsuna try and reason with me but there was nothing she could possibly say. I was gone. Haruka began to say something else, but the sound of shattering glass droned her out. I broke her passenger-side window, almost hitting the girl in the front seat. Next was her rear window. Haruka screamed something towards me as she raced around the front of the vehicle to stop me, but she wasn't fast enough. I swung, hard, into the glass that once was her rearview window and watched as large cracks began to form, large chunks of glass rushing into the backseat. Haruka loved her little mustang, so I wanted to take the last thing she loved away from her. Just as she did me.

Haruka grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from her, now, alarming car. Sirens began to go off as the small group of people that were watching us stood recording the entire thing on their cell-phones. She turned me around and began to shout something but stopped. I was crying and not because I was angry, I was deeply heartbroken. I thought I was much more to Haruka than some sex toy. I thought she _actually _loved me, all those sweet words she whispered in my ears now meaning nothing. All those times we made love, kissed, shared, now gone. My heart couldn't take it any longer, my anger now deepening depression.

She released me. Setsuna hurriedly came to my aid but I pushed her off. I raced home. That day, I bet anything I could have even beat Haruka.

**A/N: I am back! So sorry I left you guys in limbo. I honestly had severe writers black. But do not fret kittens. I promise I WILL wrap things up with these two before summer. Kisses and Hugs!**

**Oh and I changed my name. It seemed appropriate seeing as how I had 'Princesslady' since I was 14. Man, I look back on my previous work and I am like wow, I was kind of bad. But, I laugh and take it as a stepping stone to where I am today. Thank you for all your reviews. I love you guys so much!**

**Peace and Blessings, Sensually Passionate. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Part 7: Break up to Make Up**_

'_Onegai, Michiru, please answer the phone. I have been-' BEEP_

'_Michiru, this is Hino, Rei; I was calling to see if you were-' BEEP_

'_Michiru, please-' BEEP_

I gently placed my phone to rest atop of my night-stand and curled back into my awaiting bed. I turned off my phone after almost two weeks of missing school; the constant vibrating and ringing eventually getting to me like a dreadful sickness to a point were it went from being a pestering annoyance to mentally intolerable. I emailed my professors and made up some bullshit excuse as to my absence for the two weeks I have been away and received majority of my homework via email and social-networking. I said I had to go to Kyoto to visit distant relatives for my great aunt's passing and would return after a family grieving; but my professors were a far cry from naïve. They knew the only mourning I would be doing would be from my spectacle with Haruka two weeks ago; which, I am sure they knew everything about. Many of the students that witnessed my public breakup either videotaped the incident and put it online, or took to the internet to write about it on social media sites. With my professors making a habit to befriend their students on sites such as Makebook and Tweeter, I am sure the many status updates and timeline posts about my incident with Haruka was relayed back to them either directly or indirectly.

However, even after two weeks, I still felt like hell. I enclosed myself in a dimly lit bedroom with solemn music constantly flowing throughout the four walls for almost two weeks straight. I lost five pounds because my appetite decreased and I bet anything my physical appearance was horrendous. I barely could get myself out of bed half the time and when I did it was only to use the washroom, bathe, and get the little nourishment I forced myself to consume so I wouldn't make myself feel even more worse than I already was. With my father being in the states for two months for a business trip- and to visit his "unknown" mistress in California- and my mother being in Osaka for a personal vacation for three weeks, I had the house to myself. They called every-so-often to check on me and make sure the house was in order, but never daily. They knew they could entrust me with the responsibility in keeping the mansion clean and orderly while they were away. My mother had an issue with allowing the hired help to clean our home while she or my father were away so assigned me the tasks of light household duties and domestics until either of them returned. With me not leaving my room unless it was to use the restroom or grab a small cup of soup, there was no need to clean or straighten; the house look just as it did when they left- perfect.

I rolled on my side and began snuggling deeper into my fortress of pillows, trying to force myself to fall back into sleep. All I did all day was sleep; it's all my body could handle. I began to listen to the crescendo of the soft violins and pianos coming from my music player and mentally allowed them to caress and soothe my aching mind and heart. All I could think about was how heart-broken I was and what I would say if I ever spoke to the runner again. I kept replaying the scene where she ripped the gold locket from my neck and pushed me away like I was some disease-ridden creature. Inside the locket was a picture of us...engraved with the saying: "My Sea, Your Sky". Every so often I would reach for it around my neck but become greeted with a vacancy in which it could only fill. Tears would begin to weld within my eyes as I would envision the evening Haruka had initially given it to me. It was for our very first anniversary; also the night we first made love. I wore it everyday and for her to rip it away from me so callously was like ripping out my soul.

I sniffled, the memory becoming too much for me to think about. Closing my eyes and beginning to drift back into my depressing slumber, my phone began to vibrate. I only turned my phone back on so my parents could get in contact with me- they made a fuss about me ignoring their phone calls and how they should not have to resort to emailing their daughter in order to get in contact with her-and ever since I have been getting calls and texts left and right. I have yet to read of the text messages but the calls were primarily from the scouts. I am no sure if Haruka had called but part of me would have rather not know. I would hate to ask a question I did not want to know the answer to.

With a small sigh I looked at my phone and instantly held my breath. The caller ID read: _Tenoh, Haruka. _I panicked and froze until the call went to voicemail shortly after. I was debating in my mind if I should have answered the call or at least called her back. Looking at my call history, I was shocked, yet pleasantly surprised, to see she had been calling me everyday, at least three times a day, for the past eight days. Scattered among her calls were the missed ones from the scouts, a few classmates, and Momoru. I placed my phone back on my night-stand, feeling myself come to tears. Why was she calling me? Did she want anymore of her things back? Did she actually care? Was she concerned about my well-being? I tried to wrap my brain around everything but it was becoming too much. I felt myself wanting to cry and but tears would not come out. Before I could think, my bedroom door flew open and the last person I _needed_ to see entered.

"Tenoh, Haruka!"

She ignored me and flipped on the light switch and walked over to my stereo system, turning off my music. I winced slightly at the newfound light and rubbed my eyes in order to adjust. "Get up, Michiru."

"Why are you here!"

"I began to become worried after not hearing from you. I figured I would at least get a text." She drew open my blinded and allowed rays of afternoon sunlight illuminate my bedroom. "I needed to see you."

"How the hell did you get in here!"

She pulled out her car keys and dangled a lone pink, square shaped on. It was my house key I had given her awhile back. We both decided we were at a point in our relationship that we could give each other our house keys; only mine was revoked. "Get dressed."

I began to fume with immense anger as she began to rummage throughout my closet to find me something to wear. She threw a floral dress, a cashmere cardigan, and some sneakers in my direction. I felt those familiar tears come back in full force. "Get out my house, Tenoh."

Her facial expression was still as stoic as it was when she barged in my bedroom. She took out a brown waist belt from my closet and threw that at me as well. "Get dressed, Michiru."

"Why!" I yelled. "So you can take me to your apartment and have my collect my things so you can make room for someone else? Or is it that you want to fuck me and then drive off with some other bitch because you grew tired? Or do you want me to get dressed so I can help you take your things from my room to your car!"

I finally cracked and allowed those hidden emotions to flow. Hot tears began streaming down my face as I started throwing the clothes she threw at me back in her direction. I couldn't do this anymore. Just seeing her made me want to breakdown. I quickly tried to scramble to my feet to scurry to the bathroom so I could lock myself in there until she was gone but Haruka was too fast for me. She pinned me to the bed and began to hold me. I started kicking and screaming and hitting her with any free limb I possessed. Normally Haruka would either playfully hit back or aggressively tell me to 'stop' when she was not in the mood for my antics, but this time she just held me and didn't let me go.

"Michiru, please…" her voice trailed off.

"Tenoh, you made it very clear you want something completely different than what I do and it is not meant for us to be together."

"That could not be anything further from the truth, Michiru."

"Lies!"

"Please, just get dressed." She released me, slowly getting up from behind and walking towards my bedroom door. "I will be in the living room waiting."

I watched silently as she shut my door behind her, staring at the discarded pile of laundry I had thrown in her direction. I was having a battle with myself over what my next move should be and began debating on if I should get dressed and go out with Haruka to Kami knows where or lock my door and drown myself in my music again and pray she gets the hint and leaves. I sighed and forced myself out of bed and began to shed myself of my pajamas and into the floral dress Haruka and picked out. I needed some air.

It took me only twenty minutes to get dressed and greet Haruka in the foyer. I was dressed in the outfit Haruka had picked with my aquamarine curls in a messy ponytail while Haruka graced grey, pleated slacks, a white dress-shirt with three buttons undone, and a black blazer with a grey Ralph Lauren logo on the right pocket. She was looking handsome as usual and smelled of Calvin Klein 'Euphoria' cologne. She smiled at me and led me outside to her awaiting vehicle. I was surprised to see an all black convertible corvette in my driveway instead of her notorious mustang. It looked brand-new and quite exquisite. Equipped with two doors, two leather seats, and a marbleized interior with state-of-the-art equipment, navigation, and stereo system, I expected nothing less for the infamous racer.

"This new?" I asked.

She nodded, getting in and opening the door for me. "I couldn't drive my mustang so I bought a corvette."

I entered the vehicle and buckled up. "…Is your mustang…ok?"

She put on her Ray Ban sunglasses and turned up the music, putting the car in reverse. One of her favorite _**Arashi **_songs "Face Down" began to blast through the stereos as she began to back out of my drive way and into the street. "That is not what I am most concerned about."

I remained quiet for the duration of our drive until we reached one of Haruka's favorite places to think. It was on a quiet lakefront near the beach about an hour out of downtown Tokyo. I fell asleep throughout the hour long drive and was woken up to the sudden drop of temperature. Following Haruka's lead, I exited the car and began to walk towards the lake and watch the sunset. It felt nice to be outside and have the elements softly nip at my skin. With autumn in full-effect, being at the beach was not exactly the best idea, but with today being warmer than usual and the sunset making the scenery look as if it was painted my a divinity itself, I did not mind. I walked towards the water, removing my sneakers and put my feet in the cool sea. I let down my ponytail and allowed my hair to flow freely into the wind. It was a bit chilly, my cashmere cardigan not really doing much to help me stay warm, but I did not care. It felt good to step foot outside after being in my room for two weeks.

I felt Haruka walk up behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling my smaller frame towards her larger one. I felt my heart skip a beat as she began to glide her fingertips along the contours of my forearms. She stopped at a small, horizontal, red line on my left wrist- running over it slightly. I pulled away quickly.

She forced me around to face her, her facial expression reading a mixture of horror and rage. "What the hell is that, Michiru?"

"Nothing." I said meekly. I was lying. Truth is, I was in a state of deep depression the first few days of our breakup and contemplated the act if cutting myself. I am far from "emo" and compared to other people in the world, I have no problems worth me trying to harm myself over; but I was curious and desperate. I felt that nothing could hurt more than a broken heart. It was only that one time. After that, I threw away my makeshift razor and stitched up the medium-deep gash in my wrist with my mother's nurse kit. "It was an accident."

"Are you self-mutilating?"

"NO!" I pushed her away. "Why do you even care?"

"Because I love you and I would hate to see you hurt yourself!"

"You don't love me." I spat back. "You admitted you loved Aioke."

She shook her head. "I never said that. I have no feelings for her what so ever. As messed up as it sounds, I just used her to piss you off." She ran her right hand through her blonde tresses and swore softly. "Are you cutting yourself, Michi?"

"It was only one time. I have not done it since and I don't plan to."

Haruka growled and started to shake me. I felt tears begin to form as her eyes began to weld. "Why! Why are you doing this to yourself? Michiru!"

"I was depressed! You tore away my locket…_our locket…_and pushed me away like I was nothing. You treated me so coldly like I was a stranger and…"I choked on the emotions I was trying to hold back. I fell to my knees and landed on the rough sand. "You slept with Aoike and revoked my key to your apartment and…you broke my heart…"

Haruka knelt down and lifted my chin to meet her gaze. She placed a gentle kiss upon my lips and wiped away the stream of tears that began flowing down my face. "I am sorry, Michiru. I was angry, upset, hurt, and felt betrayed." She sighed. "I wish you would have came to me about how you felt rather than have Rei write up some bullshit contract.

"I tried, Ruka. You just refuse to listen."

"Then tell me now."

"I feel like I am nothing but a play thing to you sometimes. You are more sexual than I am and it hurts to feel like you are only with me because of the sex."

"You don't feel like I love you?"

"Yes…No…Sometimes…"

She breathed, grabbing my hand. "You question my love for you, Michi?"

I remained quiet and pulled away. Haruka stood and walked towards her corvette and grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the glove compartment. Pulling out a lighter from her left pocket, she lit one of the sticks and inhaled deeply, exhaling a large cloud of smoke shortly after. Haruka only smoked when she was stressed, really stressed. Normally, a quick drift race around the track would ease her mind and release some of her pent up energy, but at times where the smell of burnt rubber and tar could not ease her she turned to smoking. Judging by the half-empty box she had pulled out, I am guessing she has picked up her habit a bit more severely since our breakup.

"I fucked up, alright? I fucked up. I am addicted to sex, Michiru and I admit I may have a problem but the last thing I wanted was for things to end up this way." She took another drag. "Aoike meant absolutely nothing and that girl I drove off with the evening we officially broke things off meant even less; I don't even remember her name. All I can think about, dream about, all I want is you. I love you, Michiru and now I see how I have been screwing up our relationship. I can't do this alone…"

I stood and walked towards Haruka. I gently took the lit cigarette from her hands and defused it on the grainy sand with my heel. I wiped away the stray tears from her cheeks and kissed her. She held me as I held her; both of us not wanting to let go.

"I will be lying if I said things will go back to normal right away but with time, it will and our love will be even stronger." I spoke. I felt Haruka grin lightly.

"No more contract?"

"I don't know, Haruka. I can't…"

She interrupted me, leaning her forehead against mine. "I vow to refrain from any sexual activity with you for as long as you see fit. Just don't let me lose you, Michi."

I smiled and nodded. Haruka reached back into her glove compartment and removed a red satin box. She opened it and beheld two gold bands; one engraved with "My Sea" and the other with "Your Sky". I was truly at a loss for words as she put the one that symbolized her on my left ring finger and replaced the gold cross that dangled around her neck with the ring that resembled mine around her neck.

"I don't want you to every questions my feelings for you, Michiru. We can go to couple's counseling, therapy, anything. As long as you are mine and mine alone."

I nodded and kissed the racer deeply. "My sky."

"My Sea."


End file.
